


Life Notes

by CakeAndCrows



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows
Summary: A poem about a messy break-up that wasn't even really a break-up.





	Life Notes

Our fingers nearly touched on the table.  
It was like fire and hot lightning.  
It was like gravity and I still have no words.  
Why did you leave just as I started finding I need you?  
Is there nothing I could say that would make you see me?  
Is there really nothing at all?  
Stop that romantic bullshit. Now.  
I want back my intentions and my integrity, you asshole.  
Can you understand that a sickness like this only grows faster in the dark?  
Pass me notes like we never did in high school.  
Let me follow you up that cliff side again.  
"These legs aren’t what they used to be."  
But they should be, shouldn’t they?  
Don’t you walk for miles and miles searching for a change?  
I’m already out here kneeling in the rain.  
My feet are too raw to carry me farther. I don’t want you to help me, either.  
This crushing weight was left here years ago by someone you never met.  
Why did you have to lift it off me, only to lay it down again?  
All I have are these notes you wrote;  
"Again, sorry if I’ve hurt you."


End file.
